projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Laidera
The Division of Laidera (/laɪˈdɪrə/ lye-'''dirr'-rə'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1986 and was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first election in 1986. It is named after and located in the Laidera region of north-west Notchropolis, which is known for being an ethnic enclave for Reatinese Craftians. With 57.2% of the division's population identifying as indigenous, it is one of two Reatinese-plurality electorates in the country, the other being Leichhardt in Lumina, and is by extent the only Reatinese-majority electorate. The Division of Laidera also contains a significant Vietnamese Craftian population (comprising 22.6% of the electorate's population). The sitting member, since the 2058 federal election, is Michael Wan, a member of the Liberal Party of Craftia. History Due to the division's unique demographic makeup, it often votes idiosyncratically compared to the rest of the nation. Laidera was originally a highly marginal seat due to its status as a 'mortgage belt' electorate. From 1986 to 2013, it voted for a centre-left party at five elections (plus one by-election) compared to voting for a centre-right party four times. After 2013, the Craftian Conservative Party has only held the seat for 6 years. The division elected a member from the Mojang Democratic Party for three terms (2013 to 2022) owing to its large Reatinese population. Since 2040, the seat has been mostly safe for the Liberal Party of Craftia, and current member Michael Wan sits on a 20.98% majority, making it the Liberals' safest seat. Laidera is the only seat to have been held by two Prime Ministers: Marcus Pierce held it from 1992 to 2000 and William Crestson held it from 2022 to 2036. Members } | Richard Stillman | Liberty | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Seb Anthony | National | 1990–1992 |- | 3 | | Marcus Pierce | Conservative | 1992–2000 |- | 4 | | Gary O'Sullivan | United | 2000–2001 |- | 5 | | Matthew Vett | Liberal | 2001–2013 |- | 6 | | George Ong | Mojang | 2013–2022 |- | 7 | | William Crestson | United | 2022–2036 |- | 8 | | Sonja Dough | Liberal | 2036–2037 |- | 9 | | John Forest | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | 10 | | Ian Harrison | Liberal | 2040–2046 |- | 11 | | Louise Johnston | Liberal | 2046–2049 |- | 12 | | Dave Wong | Liberal | 2049–2055 |- | 13 | | Kal Loh | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | 14 | | Michael Wan | Liberal | 2058– |} Election results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Michael Wan | align="right"|41,710 | align="right"|45.56 | align="right"| +4.86 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|James Huynh | align="right"|21,258 | align="right"|23.22 | align="right"|–3.55 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Kango Mungala | align="right"|15,307 | align="right"|16.72 | align="right"|–2.27 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Caroline Zhan | align="right"|9,311 | align="right"|10.17 | align="right"| +0.72 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Jim Hassan | align="right"|2,884 | align="right"|3.15 | align="right"| +3.15 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Jade Nguyen | align="right"|1,080 | align="right"|1.18 | align="right"|–1.89 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,549 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.94 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +3.73 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,874 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.06 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.73 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95,427 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|81.36 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.19 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Michael Wan | align="right"|64,981 | align="right"|70.98 | align="right"| +3.10 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|James Huynh | align="right"|26,568 | align="right"|29.02 | align="right"|–3.10 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Liberal hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +3.10 ! |}